A microphone may receive an audio signal and transmit the same to an amplifier to amplify the received audio signals. Any number of loudspeakers may be used to playback the amplified audio signal. The amplified audio signal may often be subject to acoustic feedback due to a loop gain created from a closed loop established by the loudspeaker, the microphone and the amplifier.
Feedback suppression systems are often placed between the microphone and the amplifier to help mitigate the effects of feedback. These suppression systems may analyze an audio signal to detect feedback peaks.